


Something Blue

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Honeymoon, Reflection, Rolf Scmander, late in life, newtina, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: She remembered that house. How could she forget? It was the home in which they started their marriage and life together. Even if it stood before them now, faded and worn with the decades past, she could ever forget that small blue cottage.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravensnwritingdesks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/gifts).



 

****

 

**Something Blue**

 

* * *

 

 

The blue house still stood on the mountain top, the sun high above it illuminating the old, faded, and peeling paint that at one point was vibrant and blooming with fresh life.

Newt remembered his time in the home as a fond and long cherished memory he would forever hold dear. Though the time spent in the tiny room atop the small house had been brief, it was something he couldn't ever wipe from his memory.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Tina’s melodic voice drifted to his ears from behind him. He didn't turn to her; he hadn't had the reflexes and strength to physically turn to her voice in decades, but she knew he recognized her voice and presence by the way his weight shifted.

“It is.” The wind blew through his hair, undeniably thin and brittle and dancing like streaks of silver in the cool Mediterranean air. She was slowly approaching him, standing beside him in the wind to link an arm through his as they admired the small home they had shared so long ago. “Do you remember the first night we stayed here?” 

How could she forget? Their love was fresh and new and just made legal in front of an intimate gathering of family and friends. It was the first room they shared as husband and wife, and their first night spent together. That tiny room in the attic space of the blue house was small, but it had remained warm and comfortable as they explored new pleasures and shared things they hadn't shared with one another yet. 

Tina moved closer to him until she could inhale his scent when she breathed. She closed her eyes a moment and let her body relive those first experiences they shared together. 

She remembered arriving here all those years ago. She remembered his arms, strong and sturdy while carrying her over the threshold like she was weightless. She remembered their stumbles and sweet words of reassurance and warmth the first time they made love as husband and wife. She remembered it all.

She especially remembered that, even after all these decades had passed, she loved him more today than she ever had before. He was still her Newt.

“Oh, Love,” Newt suddenly recalled what he had intended to inform his wife of earlier that morning. Tina looked at him with adoration in her eyes, something warm and comforting that seemed rekindled by the memory of this vibrant and bustling blue house, now tired and worn with the passage of time. “I received an owl from Rolf late last evening.” His eyes, now slightly paler and less sparkling with age, seemed to come back to life as he remembered his news. “It would seem he met a lovely young lady in his travels and he intends on asking her to marry him.”

Tina couldn't stop the smile that spread her lips. 

_ Another wedding. _ What a lovely thought indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "10,000 Miles" for more information on this short-fic collection and how to submit your own prompt to my collection. As always, drop by my tumblr @DeviousDiggy and say hello!
> 
> Please leave me love and comments, they forever feed my muse!


End file.
